Revived
by Zane-Ice-Fairy
Summary: Book Two in the Powers of the Gods series. The ninja get someone back-but is it forever-and is he the same? Also, some teenage goddesses get involved, with romance, and arranged M-WORDS!
1. Chapter 1

Revived

**Book Two! Hi again! Much will be revealed in this story-and there will be much romance...(=; Bring your reviews, and enjoy!**

****The wind whipped her hair up around her face. She stood on the air near her friends Akemi and Izumi, looking down at the ship in curiosity.

"So that's where he's been all this stupid time?" Akemi asked, kicking at a passing cloud. "How...quaint." Izumi rolled her eyes, grinning at her cousin.

"Oh, stop. I think it's wonderful." Akemi rolled her eyes back, but gave no response. _Like god/ess, like daughter,_ Ayame thought. She sneaked a look into the ship, to the people. The aura coming off the ship made her want to cry-because that's how they felt. The one in blue-Jay, right?-was sitting in his room, eyes open but empty-empty of hope, of love, of anything. She shivered. He was the hardest to be around. She saw the others, then, training. That's what the one in red did-to keep his mid off his guilt. He was racked with it, like the one who was in green sometimes. She would always see the green glow around him-freshly raised dead always had that for 6 months or so after the event. They were both incredibly guilty-they both thought it was their fault that Zane had "died", as they put it. The one in black was the only one not completely depressed. He talked to Falcon a lot. She loved that bird. It was a close friend of hers, even though it was the opposite of her being. She went to the girl then, Nya was her name. She was the only other one of the two she new the name of for sure. She was oddly upset by the boy's death. She hadn't liked him or anything-her love was for the blue one-but she was upset all the same. She had tear-stained cheeks all the time, and she avoided the others much of the time. The old one-Sensei Wu-was depressed also, and he also blamed himself for not seeing what would happen sooner. She settled back down on the air, sighing in sadness. The poor mortals...

"Um, can we go now? I'm just to sad for this today." Ayame said, frowning. Akemi made a pouting face.

"You looked in the ship again, didn't you?" Ayame didn't answer, instead looking down at the sails fluttering in the wind. "Ayame, come on. I enjoy this! Can't you just deal for once?" Ayame frowned, hurt, and looked away. She couldn't help it of she was more prone to be connected to human emotions than Akemi was. She felt Akemi put a hand on her shoulder. "Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just...I haven't known him for 154 years. I...want to find out as much about him as possible. You know?" Ayame looked back at her friend. Akemi was the daughter of the goddess of beauty and love, Katsumi. Even though she could sometimes be prideful, spiteful, and downright tactless (like her mother), and she didn't much care about mortals (like her mother), she really was nice, and Ayame knew it. She smiled.

"You're forgiven." Akemi grinned back, and Izumi interjected.

"Alright, we're all happy. Can we go to the beach now?" Izumi was the daughter of Mizu, the goddess of water, and she was, you know, obsessed with water. She could bend it to, and manipulate it anyway she wished. She could also speak to sea creatures and water sprites, along with Ayame, who was the daughter of Hana, the goddess of growth, plants, the harvest, and the seasons. That was why Falcon was her being's opposite-he was artificial, and she was more...natural. Both Izumi's and Ayame's parents were very connected to the mortal world, and therefore, the girls were to, and they cared more about mortals than Akemi, for instance. The three girls had all grown up together, and were best friends. Akemi sighed in fake frustration, but grinned.

"Yes, Izumi, we can go to the beach now." Smiling, the threesome traveled downward on the winds, Ayame, for now, shoving the thoughts of depression from her mind.

_The world was getting lighter. Had it been dark? He couldn't remember. Not really. He had saved the boy. That thought came next. Through the haze. And then the haze was ripped apart by a rush of memories so solid, the pain ripped through his skull and body, spiraling him into the blinding light below him._

__He sat in the cave where he'd been for a while now. The past month and a half had been awful. He had to live with the knowledge that his son was journeying through the astral plane, alone. Falcon had visited him some, but he had wanted to be alone. His son was- **DONG.**His head snapped up, shock on his face. His son was home. He lay on the floor in front of him, in a ripped, filthy ninja outfit, with a mop of silvery-white hair and pale, almost ivory skin. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was shallow. Tsukuru, the god of making, creating, technology, and machines, the all-powerful inventor, leapt to the floor and wept like a baby over his son's prone body.

**OH YEAH! Book Two is off to a rip-roaring start! If you want, guess who is Zane's love interest! And BTW, the Japanese names actually connect with the gods/elements! Look: Akemi, daughter of goddess of beauty='bright beauty', Izumi, daughter of goddess of water='fountain', Ayame, daughter of goddess of life='iris flower', Mizu, goddess='water', Hana,goddess='flower', and Katsumi, goddess='victorious beauty'. Yay! They match! So...review, please! Love ya! Bye-bye for now! (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Revived

**Oh, my god! Two months since an update! I'm horrible, I know-but I've been doing schoolwork, reading other stories, and, ya know, having a combo of writer's block/laziness. I know this chapter is short/confusing, but all will be explained! Also, check out my OC Sansa in Love of the Ninja by emeraldgal, she's awesome, and so is the story! So, R&R!**

Izumi was splashing Akemi with a wave, laughing manically.

"Stop! Oh my hair is ruin-"**DONG**. The three stiffened in the water, staring at each other. Then, very quietly, almost whimpering, Akemi whispered it. "He's back." Izumi snapped her fingers, and they vanished in a glow of light, the water falling back to the sand.

Falcon was on Cole's bedpost, talking to him.

"Well, really, the astral plane isn't-" suddenly, his head snapped up, and he gasped. "Oh, bless the gods. He's back." And then he vanished. Cole flew off the bed, gasping. He ran out of the room, his head pounding with Falcon's words. He screeched into the kitchen, to find everyone there, eating silently.

"Guys! Guys! He's back! Zane's back! Falcon said so!" They table's occupants stared at Cole in shock...and then a whoop that had not been heard on that ship for a month and a half went up, flew over the sides, and echoed up to a certain pair of ears that were listening for just that sound.

He hurt. A lot. All over. A faint light seemed to be far above him, and it took all his energy to pull himself to it. The world was very bright and blurry...where was he? Suddenly, everything came into sharp focus-and he saw a face very close to his. "AH!" he yelled sitting up quickly. The face lunged backward, and Zane recognized it to be a girl's. He looked around, and found many people staring at him. For a few second, everyone just stared at each other, not speaking. Finally, Zane broke the silence.

"Um, I don't know who you all are but...may I ask who...you...well, are?" Zane was starting to remember what had happened-he'd been captured by the Serpentine, and they'd wanted something from him...but for the life of him, he couldn't remember what...suddenly, a woman stepped forward, and she smiled gently at him.

"I can help with that." She walked forward, and put her hands on his forehead. And then...oh, did he remember.

Cole had never been more happy in his life. The ship was alive again, had hope again! Falcon hadn't returned yet, but Cole new he would. And then he would tell them of Zane, and how he was going to come home...he heard Jay and Nya laughing beneath him, and he smiled. Jay had been so empty, of...everything. He had been really scary to be around. Nya had been so upset-she'd once said to him it was like a piece of her soul was gone. Kai and Lloyd had been so guilt-ridden, when they shouldn't have been, but no one could talk them out of it, not even Nya. Sensei had told him that he thought it was Cole who was going to die that day, not Zane. But Cole would always respond that Zane wasn't dead, just journeying, and that he'd be home soon. Oh, he was so happy. He couldn't wait to see him, couldn't wait to say how much he'd missed him-a great light came from behind him, and he whipped around in shock. He covered his eyes from the brightness, and when he took them away...a bird and a very familiar form stood before him. For a split second, neither moved. And then the two cried in unison, leaping into a hug, their cries of joy drawing the others towards them.

Falcon watched from the crow's nest as the boy he cared for so deeply was reunited with his family, sobbing for joy when he saw Lloyd, hugging Nya and his brothers so many times he thought them close to choking, and, finally, easing Lloyd and Kai of all their guilt, assuring Kai he didn't blame him for getting captured in the first place, and telling Lloyd it was worth dying for his safety. But he left then, letting them be, letting them learn about what they knew of Zane's now again-a-mystery past together-because he had people to meet. Gods, to be exact.

"Oh, how I hate business meetings" he muttered to himself as he took wings up to the cave once again.

**Again, I know, waiting two months for this garbage? But it'll get better, I swear! And yes, I'm making Falcon one of those sarcastic-funnily-droll-but-secretly-cares-deeply kinds of guys. What? I like sarcasm. I PROMISE to update much more quickly this time around-oh, and guess what-JULY 18 IS THE SEASON PREMIERE OF THE THIRD SEASON OF NINJAGO! NOT FAKE! Just thought I'd mention it. BTW, this is also posted on my bio, anyone know how to get that off of there? I wanna post fun messages like everyone else does! Thanks in advance-anyone who helps gets a digital cookie! See ya soon!**

**Zane-Ice-Fairy :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Revived

**Hi again! It's me, Zane-Ice-Fairy! I know it's been forever since an update, though not as long as last time, and I feel very bad. But a lot of things will be explained in this chapter, and it'll be a rather short one, but never fear! Longer chapters will arise! I hope you like it! And thank you StoriesAreMagic, for telling me how to get my bio fixed up!**

Falcon flew up into the air, the land rolling below him. He came to the cave, and landed on an olive tree branch with a light flutter. Sighing, he prepared himself for the upcoming event, and took off into the darkness. The light came up quickly, and he entered the room. Around a large stone table sat the whole of Ninjago's gods. Most would bow reverently and faint at such a sight, but Falcon simply flew over to Tsukuru, landed on his shoulder, and, looking out at the group of people who could incinerate him in a millisecond without an ounce of effort, rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Well, I hope you're proud of yourselves. Look at the fine mess you've made NOW." Tsukuru winced, but did nothing to stop the bird-he'd learned long ago that trying to stop Falcon from being stubborn, sarcastic, and droll was like trying to keep the sun from rising. Sensou, the god of war, scowled at the bird-the two had no lost love between them. Before any fighting could start, Shinsetsu, the goddess of kindness, interjected.

"I know that this is a bad blunder on our part, Falcon. We all know that. So, instead of fighting, how about we work it out calmly and peacefully? Like grown-ups and not children?" Sensou sat back down, glowering, in his seat. Falcon sighed and settled back down on Tsukuru's shoulder. He was going to be here for a while. Shinsetsu settled back in her seat, smiling lightly.

"Alright. Let us begin." a voice stated from behind them. All the gods turned as one to Jinsei, the goddess of life, and leader of the gods. Jinsei sat at the head of the table, looking all powerful as usual. She looked at all the gods and goddesses, and began the meeting.

"Now, it is time to discuss the destiny and fate of the demigod Zane. Tsukuru, you created this child and gave him god-like powers, and yet you hid the fact of who you were from him. Why did you do this?" Tsukuru sighed and looked down. Falcon felt a flash of pity for him. He knew why he had hidden the truth.

"I...one day, I was reading him a story about the gods. I was going to tell him soon after that, but...when I finished the story, he said that...he said he thought the gods seemed so...destructive, so...cruel sometimes. When I heard him say that, I...I couldn't tell him what I was. I was so afraid that he would hate me, and..." Tsukuru's voice trailed away. Falcon looked up, and saw most of the gods looking at him in pity and sadness. He looked to Jinsei, who also looked at him in pity.

"Very well, Tsukuru." she said in a softer voice. "Is that why you created the robot double of yourself, and pretended to die?" He looked down in shame, and said in a soft voice, "Yes." Jinsei nodded.

"Tsukuru, I understand why you took these actions, but in doing so, you have disrupted Zane's destiny. He now has TWO destinies-one as a demigod, and one as one of the legendary four ninja. This is a BAD thing. No one can have two destinies-they must choose one. And now, Zane must leave his ninja friends, therefore breaking that well-known prophecy, to follow his destiny here." Falcon's eyes widened.

"WHAT? You can't take him away from the ninja! You saw how they were without him, you heard their cheer today! How can you even think of taking him away from them? What possible reason could be good enough?" Jinsei frowned at him.

"Watch your tongue, bird. There are many very good reasons. One, his power. It needs to be controlled, he needs to learn it boundaries and how to use it. Two, his father. He needs to learn about him, and his gifts with invention. And three...Akemi. We all know the two must marry to seal the alliance." Falcon rolled his eyes at the last one. He saw, across from him, Kioku, the goddess of memory, do the same. Kioku was the woman who had given Zane his memory back. Falcon and Kioku were close friends, and they felt the same way about arranged marriages. The sound of Jinsei's voice attracted his attention again.

"Now, we must tell Zane the truth of his godly origins, and bring him home, to Mount Ninjago. There, he will arise to his full potential-"_ BEEPBEEPBEEP. _The sound cut off Jinsei, and came out of Falcon. The gods all turned to him, and he flipped the switch causing the noise. He looked up at their questioning faces.

"He's calling me.' They all looked to Jinsei, who nodded and stood.

"This shall be continued later. For now, Falcon, go to him. Tell him what you can." The gods began to leave, vanishing in rainbow flashes of light. Tsukuru stood, and looked at Falcon.

"I...I never meant for this to happen. I'm sorry...tell him that. I'm so..." he turned away and vanished. Falcon flew up into the air, and began to coast out of the cave. He exited the cave, and flew over the rolling hills. He sighed, and flew toward the Bounty, dreading the conversation that lay ahead. Business meetings never had brung any good to anyone, had they?

**Alright, that's chapter three! I hope that explained some stuff, and look for chapter four! Thank you everyone who reviewed, you now get a virtual cookie! Zane-Ice-Fairy out!**


	4. Chapter 4

Revived!

**OH MY GODS I AM A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW! LIKE, THREE MONTHS! SO SORRY! I've just gotten caught up in stuff, other stories, school, writer's block, and plain laziness! So sorry! I promise to actually try to regularly update this from now on! Sorry this is short and crappy, but it'll get MUCH better from now on! Again, sorry! :p**

Nya sat in the kitchen of Destiny's Bounty, surrounded by the people she had come to call her family. And now, Zane was back among them. Zane was BACK! She had never been happier in all her life. When she and Jay had heard the cries of joy from the top deck, they had come running-to find a figure in a ripped now off-white ninja suit, which had long white hair down to his shoulders, and skin that seemed to glow from the inside. They hadn't given a damn. They had screamed, and run to him, and tackled him to the ground with their hugs, and had sobbed with him as they had hugged over and over and over. They had all told each other everything they knew about Zane's past, and Zane had told all of what had happened from the moment he'd been captured until he had...faded, or gone where he'd gone. Everyone else had told their story versions, and own stories of pain and loss. Zane had cried, and had apologized numerous times, to which Cole had said if he did it again, he would throw him off the deck of the ship. Everyone had laughed, and cried, and felt about every other emotion. They had finally given Zane some food, which he had nearly inhaled. Apparently, traveling in the astral plane really took it out of you. Now, they were sitting here, all together again. And it felt great.

"Hey, Zane?" Cole asked. Zane turned toward him, his now-longer white hair rustling against his back.

"Yes, Cole?" The white ninja smiled hugely at his brother, simply overjoyed that he could talk to him.

"So...you're a DEMIGOD. That's, uh...big." Zane's smile faded a bit, and he nodded.

"It...would appear so. I...wonder why my father-"

"I can answer that question." All at the table turned to a familiar figure sitting in the window.

"Falcon!" Zane flew from his seat to the window, and was racing to his friend-when he skidded to a stop, and stared at Falcon, shocked.

"Did you j-just…talk?" Falcon nodded, and fluttered to Zane's shoulder where, Nya noticed, he seemed very at home-more at home than he'd looked for a long time.

"Yes. Surprised? Cole took it rather well." Zane stared at Falcon for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"I supposed I should be over surprise by now!" Zane laughed, sitting back down at the table with Falcon on his arm. Nya felt Jay's hand suddenly grasp hers, and she looked at him. He was smiling at her, and Nya felt a light blush light up her cheeks. She hadn't felt this free in so long, and she and Jay had barely spoken in the whole time Zane was gone. It felt nice to be back to normal. Really nice…

"Hey lovebirds!" a voice suddenly yelled, and Nya suddenly realized that she and Jay had been about to kiss. Rearing back and blushing madly, she turned to see everyone smiling knowingly at them. She blushed even more deeply, and grinned apologetically at Zane. The guys burst out laughing, and Jay blushed an even brighter red than Nya.

Zane laughed along with everyone else, but he secretly watched them all. He had never been so happy in all his life. He was back where he belonged-with his brothers, with Sensei, with Lloyd, with Falcon. His life was normal again. And THAT'S where the black cloud came up. His life wasn't really going to be…normal again, was it? He WAS a demigod, like Cole had said. His father was one of the gods…and he'd never come to see him? To talk to him? And why had he faked his own death? The questions raced through his mind so fast, he couldn't catch up. Suddenly, a wing brushed his arm. He looked down at Falcon.

"Come on. I know you have questions, and well…let's just say, I go to business meetings. Shall we talk?" Zane was startled, but then realized-of course, Falcon could talk-he might know his father-he might-might-

"How much do you know?" Falcon sighed, and looked at the ground.

"_Everything."_

Akemi, Izumi, and Ayame sat in Izumi's room, which, as one might guess, was all about water, undersea life, and more water. The three best friends were silent, each thinking about Zane. Akemi had knelt over him-the boy she was destined to marry. She had been quite pleased-the guy was hot, fit, and, apparently, was a great fighter. SHE wasn't of course, but the thought was quite romantic. She drifted off into fantasies, quite pleased with the whole idea of arranged marriages. Izumi was quite curious about him. He was cute and all, but pale and lean wasn't her type. Good thing, too-he was Akemi's, and when you messed with Akemi's stuff, you paid for it. _HARD_. She had heard that his element was ice, and she was happy about that. They had something in common! Maybe they could be friends! She didn't have any friends that were boys, so this could be a new opportunity for her! Ayame, however, was horrified. She had listened in on the meeting of the gods, and she knew that Zane had to leave his friends to come here. She shuddered as the memory of the afternoon filled her-their desperation, sadness, guilt. They couldn't survive that a second time, she knew. Falcon was right-no reason was important enough to take him. Right? She looked over at her friends. Akemi had a dreamy look on her face-she was probably envisioning Zane saving her from a dragon or something. Ayame frowned. Sometimes, Akemi could be so self-centered. Izumi was looking at a fish swimming through her wall, and she was smiling lightly. Ayame knew she wanted to be a friend with the newcomer-Izumi was like that. Nice to everyone. Ayame wanted to be nice to him too, but she couldn't help thinking…_at what cost?_

Cole, Kai, and Lloyd sat on the roof over the command deck on Destiny's Bounty. The day had been so awesome, and they were so happy that Zane was back with them. He'd gone into his room about fifteen minutes ago, to talk with Falcon about his past, and Jay and Nya had gone somewhere on the deck, with the guys snickering behind them. They were now watching the stars, and discussing what happened next.

"So, you guys, do you finally feel okay again?" Cole asked Kai and Lloyd. The two rolled their eyes and laughed.

"Actually, yes." Lloyd replied. I mean, you cannot IMAGINE how well I feel right now. To have the weight of this whole thing taken off your shoulders, to know that Zane doesn't think it was my fault that he, well, went away…it feels really good. AMAZINGLY good." He settled back on the roof as Cole rolled his eyes.

"You guys knew that he wouldn't. We TOLD you, but did you believe us? No…" Kai snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, but…we had to hear it from him, ya know? And now, we have." Kai laid back, content and happy on the roof. "It's different that way."

Cole couldn't help but smile fondly at the two of his brothers. They hadn't looked this at ease and happy since Zane had gotten captured in the first place. Now, they looked like they did before all this stuff had happened, like themselves. And it felt good to be themselves again. Cole looked up at the stars, and the thoughts that he'd had on his mind lately came to the surface. Was there where Zane had been? In the stars, floating through time and space? But what did it matter now? He was home, where he belonged. Now, they could return to their lives-defeating Garmadon, saving Ninjago, and being together as brothers. A happier day in his life, Cole couldn't remember. He felt a smile spread across his face, and knew Kai and Lloyd felt the same. He took a deep breath to speak…and a cry of rage echoed across the ship. The three snapped up and looked at each other in alarm. Who was that? Was that…Zane?

The guys leapt from the roof and slowly approached the door to the inside of the ship. Opening it, they walked into the control room, and looked around. Everything seemed normal…

"Hey! Do you guys hear that?" whispered Kai. There was muffled yelling coming from the hallway. Going to the entrance to the hall, they all looked out the door and listened hard.

"It's definitely coming from our room…" muttered Lloyd.

"Do you think Zane is mad about something?" Cole asked. Just then, the door to the deck burst open and Jay and Nya rushed into the hall.

"What's going on?" Nya asked worriedly. "We heard someone yell!" Jay began to walk to the door to the ninja's shared bedroom.

"We don't know!" answered Lloyd. "I think Zane's mad, maybe, and…" his voice trailed off, and as Cole, Kai, and Nya looked down the hallway, they saw why. Underneath the door to the bedroom, a very familiar frosty, icy white light was glowing.

Zane felt the anger fill him. The memories rushed back, the memories of the cavern and of the icy feeling of power up his spine…but this time, pure, unbridled rage filled him, with no thought of mercy in mind. How DARE they try to take him away from his friends! This was where he belonged, not some stupid mountain, learning about his powers from a man who hadn't even bothered to visit him once in his times of triumph, of loss, of happiness, of sorrow! A man who had FAKED HIS OWN DEATH TO ESCAPE HIM! The ice began to surround him again, like in the cavern, and he felt the rage rear its head freeing the ice and cold. A voice echoed faintly far below him, but it was a stupid voice, one of reason and calm. Calm? Right now? NOW, of all times? NO! Not calm, rage! Anger! FREEDOM! He floated upwards, buoyed up by the icy, wondrous rage. He was infinite! The cold and ice were him, and he them, and with them, he would be forever! Forever, forever, fore-wait. In the cold, more things were. He saw, without really meaning to, the black, red, blue, and green figures, and the girl, who glowed of red and blue together in her soul, standing there. They also called to him, and he heard all of their voices more clearly as they all spoke together.

"Zane! Come back! Don't do this! We're here now, Zane! Come back!" Their voices echoed this over and over-or was it their souls? He saw the glow of their souls to see them in this world of ice and cold-his senses were different here. Their souls glowed strong through the cold, never wavering. _Like their love for me_, Zane realized. As he thought this, the ice and cold faded, faded away from his grasp and he sunk down to the ground. Their souls faded, and their forms came into being-Nya's tear-streaked face, Jay's wide, frightened eyes, Cole's shocked look, Kai and Lloyd's looks of awe and fear-and remembrance-and Sensei in back of them all, looking at Zane with worry and sadness. These last looks were what Zane carried with him into the all-consuming blackness that blotted out the world.

**Well, hope this starts to make up for the horribleness I did in not updating! Don't worry, Zane's not going to the astral plane again, and in the upcoming chapters, we will see some demi-goddesses meet some ninja, along with some Zane-Tsukuru action! (Tsukuru's his dad.) So, go review, please, to make this less sucky! Then, hunt a narwhal, go watch Soul Eater (great anime, btw) eat eel, sell the hope diamond, and have a great life! Yes, I am extremely random! Good night!**

**~Zane-Ice-Fairy**


	5. QUESTION!

Um, hey. It's me, Zane-Ice-Fairy. Listen, I wrote this a while ago, and its first story was my first on FF and, in retrospect, it stinks. Badly. I don't know if I want to scrap this or not. So, I'll listen to the reviewers. If you want me to continue, please tell me! If you don't let me know! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all, it's me again. I'm sorry, but this story is officially on hiatus. Sorry, but I'm working on a lot right now, and I'm totally stumped on where to go from the point I've reached in the story. Sorry, I'll inform you when this changes. Thank you.


End file.
